Always Be Mine (traducción autorizada)
by MinnaFeanturi
Summary: Escena perdida entre el episodio uno y el episodio dos. Jeremy despierta a mitad de la noche y pasa tiempo a solas con ShinWoo. Warning: oneshot, yaoi, lime/lemon, OOC HxH. ¿No les gusta? ¡no lean! Original de Li Chylee


**Título: Always Be Mine**

Autor: Li Chylee

Rate: Fiction M

Genre: Romance

Pairings: Jeremy & K. ShinWoo

Status: Completo

Sumary: Escena perdida entre el episodio uno y el episodio dos. Jeremy despierta a mitad de la noche y pasa tiempo a solas con ShinWoo. Warning: oneshot, yaoi, lime/lemon, OOC HxH. ¿No les gusta? ¡no lean!

**Este fic está entre el episodio uno y el episodio dos, cuando MiNam le vomita en la boca a TaeKyung y los cuatro miembros de A. están dormidos en la sala.**

**En esta escena se me hizo muy sospechoso que Jeremy y ShinWoo durmieran con sólo pantalones. ¿Por qué durmieron lado a lado?**

**Disclaimer**: Nada relacionado con You're Beautiful es de mi pertenencia… ni la historia ya que esto es una traducción de Li Chylee :P (original en indonesio).

**Warning: Yaoi, PWP, smut, lime/lemon, OOC.**

**¡NOTA IMPORTANTE! Hay algunas aclaraciones a dos partes que me costó un poco de trabajo traducir, yo las concidero importantes, por favor léanlas para entender mejor :P**

**.**

**Always Be Mine**

**By**

**Li Chylee**

**.**

**.**

Un joven rubio yacía dormido junto a los otros tres miembros de A. . Su rostro parece el de un angel dormido, nadie tendría el corazón de molestar sus sueños. Pero de pronto, sus ojos se abren lentamente. Dos hermosas gemas almendra que hacen que su rostro se vea aún más perfecto.

Aún medio dormido, se frotó los ojos intentando despertar mejor.

'¿Qué hora es?' pensó. Volteó a ver el reloj colgado sobre la pared. Todavía la una de la madrugada. No es normal que se despierte en medio de la noche. Vio la condición en que se encontraban MiNam y TaeKyung, quienes desde el accidente en la azotea del club no han abierto los ojos. Frunció la boca cuando vio el rostro de MiNam.

'Todo es por su culpa, por vomitar en la boca de TaeKyung-hyung. No me imagino cómo debió haber sido tal accidente para un maniaco de la limpieza como . Hyung debió haber sufrido…' pensó. Se volvió hacia el hombre de pelo negro acostado junto a MiNam y acarició con gentileza su cabello.

'Que mala suerte tuvo TaeKyung-hyung anoche. Si fuera él, hubiera arrojado a Go MiNam del balcón'

_Tap._

Justo cuando pensó eso, sintió un golpecito sobre su hombre desde atrás. La mano de la persona estaba realmente fría. Su rostro palideció, dió un salto y estaba a punto de gritar cuando le taparon la boca. Comenzó a forcejear para liberarse del agarre de la persona misteriosa.

"Jeremy, tranquilízate. Soy yo" dijo su atacante. Jeremy dejó de forcejear al oír la familiar voz. Conocía bien el sonido de la vos de ShinWoo. ShinWoo lo liberó y luego le susurró "No los molestes. Déjales descansar".

"¡Hyung, ne asustaste! ¡Pensé que eras un fantasma!" susurró Jeremy molesto mientras volteaba para verlo de frente. El del pelo castaño le sonrió ligeramente.

"Mianhae, no fue a propósito. ¿Te despertaste y no pudiste volver dormir? Preguntó ShinWoo, a lo que Jeremy le confirmó con un movimiento de la cabeza. "Yo también. Ven, para que no los despertemos."

Jeremy lo dejó pasar y siguió a su hyung escaleras arriba. Se sonrojó al notar cómo su mano era sostenida por la de ShinWoo. Después de unos minutos llegaron a la parte de arriba. Jeremy removió su mano de la de ShinWoo –notando que son más grandes que las suyas– y abrió uno de los ventanales. Una brisa fría entró al cuarto. En el cielo parecían centellear un millón de estrellas, cuya tenue luz se sumaba a la belleza del oscuro cielo nocturno. Un pedazo de luna creciente se escondía tímidamente de atrás de una nube. Viendo la hermosa escena, Jeremy abrió su boca y comenzó a charlar entusiasmadamente

"¡Hyung, mira qué hermoso cielo! Es la primera vez que veo tal escena directamente. ¡Las estrellas están preciosas! ¿Crees que se aproxime alguna estrella fugaz? Yo espero que sí, ¡porque tengo muchos deseos! ¿Lo has oído? Que si pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz, éste volverá realidad, puede que se escuche infantil, pero yo creo en el mito. Ah, pero una estrella fugaz es realmente veloz… ¿me dará tiempo de decir todos mis deseos? Si tan sólo las estrellas fugaces duraran diez minutos para que tuviera el suficiente tiempo de decir todos mis deseos. No te preocupes, también pediré por ShinWoo-hyung y TaeKyung-hyung pero, ¿dónde están estrellas fugaces…?" Jeremy volteo para observar a ShinWoo. Pensó que estaría sonriendo ante sus palabras infantiles, pero el mayor no estaba sonriendo. Solamente se quedó observando los ojos de Jeremy profundamente. Jeremy no pudo seguir hablando ante tal mirada, simplemente se quedó fijo en su lugar, intentando descifrar el significado de la mirada de ShinWoo.

"Uhm... ¿Hyung?" dijo finalmente Jeremy con vacilo.

ShinWoo no contestó. Sólo movió lentamente su mano para acariciar la suave mejilla de Jeremy. Lentamente, ShinWoo acercó su rostro al del rubio que solo podía mirar boquiabierto sus acciones. El tiempo pasaba tan lento, como si el tiempo no aplicara en ese momento.

Jeremy recibió un besó suave y dulcesobre sus labios. Podía sentir el aliento a menta de ShinWoo tan cerca.

'Mentira… esto es definitivamente un sueño. Es imposible que ShinWoo-hyung me haga esto a mí. ¡Esto debe ser un sueño!' gritaba Jeremy en su corazón. Pero el beso es real, tan real como el latir de su corazón que amenazaba con explotar si se aceleraba un poco más No podía mover su cuerpo para nada. Toda su fuerza abandonándolo. Pudo sentir sus rodillas flaqueando, a penas capaces de sostener su propio peso.

En tan sólo unos segundos ShinWoo terminó el beso. Trazando sobre la mejilla derecha de Jeremy una línea hasta que sus labios estaban sobre el oído del más joven que aún seguí boquiabierto.

"Saranghae," le susurró ShinWoo.

La frase hacienda que su cuerpo se tensara más, Jeremy quería decir algo, pero su lengua era incapaz de formar sílaba alguna. Sólo atinó a abrir y cerrar la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

"Eres dulce, Jeremy" dijo ShinWoo. Un sonrojo adornando el rostro del otro. "Eres tan dulce que no pude evitar el besarte. Lo siento si te sorprendí. Pero sólo quería decirlo. Saranghaeyo…"

El silencio envolvió el cuarto. Jeremy seguía demasiado confundido para decir algo. Ese beso definitivamente cambiará su relación. Esto está mal. Esto no debería estar pasando. Son compañeros de banda, hyung y dongsaeng, y aún más importante ambos son hombres. ¿Qué pensarán el presidente Ahn y TaeKyung sobre esto? ¿Y cuál será la reacción de las fans?

Jeremy está inmerso en sus pensamientos que no nota la cercanía hasta que ShinWoo lo abraza firmemente. El dulce joven siente su pulso acelerarse al sentir sus cuerpos tocarse por completo.

"Nghh... hyung..." Jeremy habla por fin, sin embargo, más que una oración lo que sale de sus labios es un jadeo. La nariz de ShinWoo presionada contra su piel mientras besa sus hombros. Jeremy puede sentir el tacto que hace que su presión sanguínea aumente.

"Hyung... detente..." la voz de Jeremy es apenas un susurro, casi inaudible. Su respiración se vuelve laboriosa mientras los labios de ShinWoo acarician la suave y tersa piel de su cuello. ShinWoo detiene sus atenciones al cuello de Jeremysólo para tomar entre sus dientes su lóbulo. Jeremy se muerde el labio al sentir la parte sensible ser abusada.

"No puedo detenerme…" le susurra ShinWoo al oído húmedo ante sus administraciones pasadas.

"Hyung..." Jeremy suelta un hermosos suspiro cuando ShinWoo comienza a succionar suavemente su cuello, saboreando la piel del rubio y creando varias marcas rojas. Las manos temblorosas de Jeremy se cuelan entre su cabello, tirando ligeramente cuando ShinWoo comienza a lamer cada uno de sus trabajos. Mandando una extraña sensación a través del cuerpo del más joven. El rubio ya no es capaz de controlar sus sentimientos. Desea que ShinWoo lo toque más y añada más a las sensaciones placenteras provocadas por él, pero se siente avergonzado de decirlo. Mientras, ShinWoo no puede ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras continúa saboreando el cuello de Jeremy, puede saber lo que su compañero desea al sentir el creciente bulto en los pantalones de su dongsaeng.

"Te concederé tu deseo". Dijo el castaño con tono tentador.

El calor subió a sus mejillas mientras ShinWoo lo recostaba en el suelo La brisa fría de la madrugada se coló por la ventana, haciéndolo añorar la calidez del cuerpo de su hyung. Y se le fue concedido, ShinWoo lo abrazó compartiendo su calor con el joven debajo de él. Incrementó la dificultad de Jeremy para controlar sus sentimientos. La calidez pronto se transformó en un calor que quemaba las regiones bajas de su cuerpo.

Notando esto, ShinWoo dejó de acurrucarse con él y vio directo en la cara sonrojada de Jeremy. Entonces con una sonrisa que Jeremy nunca creyó que aparecería en el rostro de ShinWoo, bajó los pantalones blancos que usaba Jeremy. Con reflejos rápidos, tomó firmemente el miembro endurecido de Jeremy en su mano. Entonces Jeremy sintió la cálida y húmeda lengua de ShinWoo saborear su erección. Por supuesto, el contacto físico hizo que Jeremy saltara y se encorvara con el placer. Satisfecho con la reacción de Jeremy, ShinWoo no dudó en meter su virilidad dentro de su cálida cavidad bucal. Succiona y besa gentilmente, dejando un reastro de sliva por aquí y por allá.

"Sss... ShinWoo... hyung..." suspira Jeremy. Jalando y revolviendo el cabello de ShinWoo mientras él mueve su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo sobre su miembro. ShinWoo se detiene brevemente para dar una pequeña mordida al miembro, inmediatamente Jeremy se endurece completamente. Jeremy jadea ruidosamente de nuevo. ShinWoo inserta tres dedos en la boca de Jeremy para apagar sus gemidos, temiendo que TaeKyung y MiNam que duermen escaleras abajo se despierten.

"¿Lo estás disfrutando, Jeremy?" inquirió ShinWoo.

Jeremy asciente, se encuentra sin aliento,su rostro completamente sonrojado, su cabello desaliñado pegado a su frente por el sudor. Sus largas y finas pestañas acentuendo su aspecto al cerrar los ojos.

Hermoso.

Es la única palabra que viene a la mente de ShinWoo al ver a su compañero en tal estado.

ShinWoo se acerca para reunir sus labios en un beso apasionado. Jeremy rodea su cuello al sentir cómo mordisquea afectuosamente su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

"Hyung... Yo—"

Sus palabras son interrumpidas con la intrusion de la habil lengua de ShinWoo entrando en su boca. Ambos músculos danzan en harmonía de una forma intoxicante, haciendo olvidar a los dos jóvenes todo excepto las sensaciones que están disfrutando en este momento. Incluso olvidan la necesidad del oxígeno hasta que sus pulmones les ruegan que se separen para reabastecerse del tan necesitado aire.

Un par de ojos cafés chocan con unos ónyx llenos de lujuria y planes para los próximos minutos. Sus labios siguen en contacto, pero no fusionados completamente.

"¿Qué ibas a decir?" ShinWoo sonríe ligeramente.

"Te… te deseo**(1)**, hyung" Jeremy dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, oído sólo por ShinWoo. El rubio se sonrojó al escuchar lo que salió de su propia boca.

"Te necesito tanto**(2)**" respondío ShinWoo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

El corzón de Jeremy se aceleró aún más cuando ShinWoo le quitó la camisa, arrojándola a un lado. Después de admirar por unos segundos el pecho desnudo de Jeremy, ShinWoo se acercó para besar los suaves bultitos color café claro. Lamió los sensibles pezones alternadamente, provocando que saliera un gemido grave de los labios del rubio. Después de lamer tentadoramente, descidió succionar robándole el aliento por un par de minutos a Jeremy al sentir el placer recorrer su cuerpo , llegando hasta su pene erecto. Un suspiro salió de sus delicados labios, llenando el silencio de la noche. ShinWoo mordisquieaba, lamía y succionaba con fervor uno de sus pezones mientras pellizcaba y masajeaba el otro. Consiente del bulto endurecido rozando su muslo, Jeremy movió sus caderas contra las de ShinWoo, haciendo que sus erecciones chocaran.

"Nnnnh... ShinWoo-hyung... uh..."

Jeremy se estaba conteniendo de gemir, tomó la mano derecha de ShinWoo y puso tres de sus dedos dentro de su boca, humedeciéndolos con su saliva.

ShinWoo soltó un gruñido grave, sin saber qué tan legos llegará esto. Su mente estaba tan nublada que podría perder sus sentidos. Sus caderas seguían en movimiento, creando olas de placer que recorrián sus cuerpos de pies a cabeza. Mientras más fuerte es la fricción creada entre sus cuerpos, más se endurecen sus miembros y se mueven más rápido. ShinWoo retiró sus dedos de la boca de Jeremy.

"Hyung, creo que… mmmh… dentro de poco…"

Antes de que Jeremy continuara su frase, ShiNWoo detuvo cualquier movimiento, no quierpia que esto terminara tan rápido. Hay tantas cosas que desea hacer con Jeremy y ShinWoo no lo perdonaría si llegara al clímax tan pronto.

"¿Por qué te detienes, hyung? ¡Ya casi estaba ahí!" Jeremy reclamó irritado con un puchero tierno, provocando que ShinWoo no pudiera resistir el besarlo_._

"Vayamos al cuarto. El piso está duro y frio. No quisiera que te sientas incómodo cuando lo hagamos" dijo con una sonrisa sospechosa.

¿Hacer qué?... ¡Hyung!" Jeremy gritó alarmado cuando su cuerpo fue levantado por un par de musculosos brazos pertenecientes a ShinWoo. El castaño lo había cargado como quien carga a una princesa.

"Ya verás" le contestó ShinWoo. Fácilmente caminó dentro del cuarto sosteniendo a Jeremy con un brazo para abrir la puerta con la otra mano.

'¿Por qué está tan ligero? Casi no pesa nada. Espero que esté comiendo bien' pensó ShinWoo un tanto preocupado. Suavemente lo colocó sobre la cama.

"Hyung, ¿qué vas a hacer?" perguntó Jeremy con voz bajita, su tono implicando un poco de miedo. Esta es la primera quez que hace algo así, o al menos con un hombre.

"Quiero hacerte mío."

Jeremy se sonroja antes sus palabras. ShinWoo lo besa cuidadosamente, haciendo que toda duda y miedo se esfumen de la mente de su amante. El trato dulce que le da su hyung lo hacen sentir seguro. Apretó las manos antes de relajarse en el beso.

"Si eso quieres, hyung, entonces házlo" dijo Jeremy sonriendo dulcemente.

"¿Estás… seguro?" preguntó ShinWoo.

"¿Por qué dudas ahora, hyung? Lo he decidido. Házlo. Pero por favor, enséñame porque ésta es mi primera vez, hyung…" Jeremy se mordió el labio inferior avergonzado.

ShinWoo sonrió, acariciando sus mechones dorados se inclinó para besar su frente.

"Saranghaeyo, Jeremy…" le susurró.

"Saranghaeyo, ShinWoo-hyung" le contestó Jeremy.

El corazón de ShinWoo se aceleró al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Jeremy. Ya llevaba un largo tiempo deseando escucharlas. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro y nuevamente besó a Jeremy, nunca cansándose del sabor de sus labios desde la primera vez que los probó. Bajó por su cuello –Jeremy seguía rojo a más no poder– hacia su pecho, su estómago y aún más abajo hacia un área más privada. Con destreza, ShinWoo le quitó los pantalones blancos por completo junto con sus bóxers. Jeremy hizo una mueca al quedar completamente descubierto ante el aire frío y su acompañante.

"Eres tan hermoso, Jeremy" dijo ShinWoo entre broma y serio.

Jeremy enterró su rostro en sus manos y exclamó con voz queda: "No bromees así, hyung. Me dá mucha pena."

"Te ves como una colegiala inocente" resopló divertido ShinWoo.

"Aún soy inocente~" dijo en con un aegyo en la voz digno de hacer gritar a sus fanboys y fangirls.

"Pronto no serás tan inocente" dijo mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la cama para poder sacar del buró un botecito con un líquito transparente adentro. Los ojos de Jeremy se abrieron a más no poder.

"¡Hyung, resulta que tienes algo así!" dijo incrédulo señalando el pequeño bote que sostenía ShinWoo.

"Ha resultado bastante útil para todas esas veces que te paseas por el dormitorio usando solamente una camiseta y bóxers. Deberías dejar de andar por el lugar en tan poca ropa, hace que mis reservas de lubricante disminuyan bastante rápido." Sonrió ShinWoo.

ShinWoo destapó el bote y virtió una generosa cantidad del líquido transaparente en su mano, cubriendo con cuidado la superficie de sus dedos.

"¿Qué debo hacer, hyung? ¿Y por qué sigues completamente vestido? Eso es trampa." Dijo en tono de burla.

"Ya llegará el momento en que me desvista; de momento, date la vuelta y ponte en cuatro." Le ordenó ShinWoo, Jeremy siguió su comando confiando en la experiencia de ShinWoo. O al menos eso cree él.

ShinWoo comienza a prepararlo, toca la entrada estrecha de Jeremy haciendo movimientos circulatorios. Jeremy al sentir el líquido frío contra su peil, se muerde el labio mientras un dedo es introducido.

"Relájate, Jeremy. Te dolerá menos si te relajas."

Jeremy lo intentó y aparentemente funcionó, una vez se acostumbró a la presencia del dedo en su interior, ShinWoo agregó el segundo dígito, abriéndolos y cerrándolos intentando ensanchar su estrecha entrada. El líquido pegajoso facilitando la tarea.

"Mmm... hyung, parece que eres todo un expert en esto. ¿Ya has hecho esto antes?" preguntó Jeremy curioso. Apretó las sábanas emitiendo un gemido grave cuando ShinWoo agregó el tercer dígito.

"Nunca. Si parezco un experto, talvez sea talento natural." ShinWoo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Un talent extraño..." comentó Jeremy. "¡Ngggh...! Para un momento, hyung. Me duele" suplicó Jeremy. Sin embargo, ShinWoo lo ignore y continuó moviendo sus dedos dentro de su recto. Intentó un ángulo diferente, y cuando encontró cierto punto, el rubio delante de él soltó un suspiro largo. ShinWoo sonrió al escucharlo, accidentalmente volvió a rozar ese punto y Jeremy volvió a soltar un suspiro al anterior. Jeremy parecía bastante sorprendido de los sonidos saliendo de su propia boca.

"Por fin lo encontré." Dijo ShinWoo. Sacó sus dedos y se desvistió hasta quedar en las mismas condiciones que Jeremy.

Jeremy volteó a verlo, sonrojándose completamente al ver el cuerpo sin ropa alguna de su hyung y apretó aún más las sábanas al sentir algo penetrando su cuerpo. ShinWoo lo hizó con el mayor cuidado posible, pero aún así Jeremy no pudo resistir gemir con dolor. El tamaño de ShinWoo debió ser por lo menos dos o tres veces el tamaño de sus dedos. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, haciendo que ShinWoo se preocupe.

"¿Es doloroso? ¿Quieres que me detenga?" preguntó el mayor.

Jeremy negó con la cabeza, estaba determinado a continuar hasta el final. Pero el dolor era completamente irresistible. ShinWoo besó su cuello y hombros para calmarlo. Deliberadamente no se movió para permitir a Jeremy acostumbrarse a sus prescencia.

Después de un momento, Jeremy sintió el dolor disminuir, y movió sus caderas para señalarle a ShinWoo que estaba listo.

ShinWoo hizo que Jeremy volteara a verlo para poder robarle un beso apasionado. Sacó su miembro hasta dejar sólo la punta dentro, para entonces volver a introducirlo hasta la base en un movimiento rápido. Jeremy gimió en la boca de ShinWoo, el sonido amortiguado por el beso. ShinWoo siguió repitiendo el movimiento cada vez más y más profundo, rápido y fuerte. Jeremy rompió el beso para soltar un gemido fuerte y melodioso. El sonido haciendo a ShinWoo preguntarse porque no es Jeremy el vocalista principal de A. , su voz es tan hermosa y adictiva, hace que quiera seguir escuchándola.

"¡Hyung... hyung... aahhh~ hyung...!"

Era todo lo que podía decir Jeremy, sin siquiera saber lo que decía. Gimiéndo más fuerte cuando ShinWoo golpeó nuevamente el mismo punto que sus dedos tocaron antes. Veía todo blanco, todos los músculos en su cuerpo se tensaron y sudaba de cada poro en su cuerpo.

"Je-jeremy..." ShinWoo llamó el nombre de su amante al sentir sus músculos estrecharse alrededor de su miembro. Enterró su rostro en la curva del cuello de Jeremy, Jeremy ni siquiera sintió dolor cuando ShinWoo mordió con fuerza su cuello. Disfrutando todas las sensaciones creadas por la punta del miembro de ShinWoo golpeando repetidamente su próstata.

"Má-más rápido, hyung… por favor… ¡ahhh!" Jeremy colocó su mano sobre su boca para amortiguar cualquier grito que amenazara escapar por su boca, porque, sin duda alguna, ShinWoo cumplió su deseo y se movió más rápido.

ShinWoo tomó la erección de Jeremy, la cual había quedado abandonada por un rato, y comenzó a excitar su miembro al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba. Ocasionalmente la apretaba suavemente, frotando la punta llena de pre-semen con el pulgar. Jeremy soltó un gemido y llegó al orgasmo dejando fluir su semen en la mano de ShinWoo. Perdiendo las fuerzas y colapsó sobre la cama, dejando que ShinWoo continuara embistiéndolo hasta llegar al orgasmo, soltando su semilla dentro de la apretada entrada, el cual salió y corrió por sus muslos.

Jeremy jamás había sentido un placer así. Se sentía… lleno (Minna: ¡en un sentido emocional!).

"Hyung... gomawo," Jeremy dijo con voz queda y sin aliento todavía.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ShinWoo intentando regular su respiración, sacó su miembro de Jeremy y se recostó a su lado.

"Por todo. Jamás me había sentido tan felíz. Estoy tan feliz que estoy llorando. Extraño, ¿no? Jajaja…" dijo Jeremy, la risa vibrando en su pecho, un destello apareciendo en sus ojos. ShinWoo limpió la lágrima que se escapó.

"No llores. Eres más lindo cuando sonríes." Le susurró ShinWoo. Acarició su espalda para hacerlo sentir mejor, Jeremy se volteó y recargó su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazó fuertemente. ShinWoo respondió a la acción con un beso en la frente de Jeremy.

"Quiero que seas mío para siempre, Jeremy. De ahora en adelante…"

Jeremy sonrió ligeramente. "Sí. Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos así por siempre…" dijo con los ojos entre cerrados. La actividad previa lo había agotado, pero fue forzado a abrir los ojos de nuevo cuando ShinWoo lo sacudió ligeramente.

"Tomemos una ducha y bajemos de nuevo a la sala. TaeKyung-hyung y MiNam sospecharían si dormimos aquí juntos."

"¡No me importa, hyu~ng!¡Quiero dormi~r!" exclamó Jeremy infantil. Bostezó acercándose más a ShinWoo, cerró los ojos y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba dormido.

"Haaah~ Ya qué remedio queda." Suspiró resignado, tomó una cobija al pie de la cama y cubrió su cuerpo y el de Jeremy, luego colocó su alarma y siguió a Jeremy al mundo de los sueños.

o.o.o.o.o

A la mañana siguiente, Jeremy despertó al sentir alguien patear su pie. Levantó su cabeza y bostezó. Mirando a su alrededor pudo ver a MiNam corriendo hacia el porche con una cara de pánico, Jeremy no estaba demasiado preocupado. Comenzó a preguntarse porqué despertó en la sala, aún recordaba vívidamente haber dormido en el cuarto, para ser más presisos en el cuarto de ShinWoo, envuelto en sus brazos.

'¿Lo de anoche fue un sueño?' se preguntó para sus adentros.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no lo había sido, aunque sus pantalones estaban de vuelta en su cuerpo, su camisa no estaba por ningún lado, además de tener en el estómago y pecho tenía varios chupetones purpureos. Sin mencionar que sus caderas le duelen terriblemente, no estaba seguro de que ese día podría caminar sin cojear.

Volteó a un lado y vio a ShinWoo ya despierto. Sus ojos onyx viéndolo con una emoción imposible de descifrar que logró efectivamente que se sonrojara.

"¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó ShinWoo levantándose de su posición en el suelo. "Perdón, no pude vestirte completamente, te mueves demasiado cuando duermes, fue bastante difícil vestirte. Además probablemente está bastante sucia." Continuó.

"A-ah, esta bien, hyung. Estoy acostumbrado a dormir desnudo. ¡Uh, no me refiero a sin ropa interior!" Jeremy dijo rápidamente, se sentía extraño. Los eventos de la noche pasada se sentía como un sueño.

ShinWoo soltó una risa y revolvió el cabello rubio de Jeremy tomando su mano.

"Tomemos una ducha. Tienes que vestirte antes de que TaeKyung despierte y note los chupetones" dijo volteando hacia TaeKyung, quien sigue dormido o inconsciente desde la noche anterior.

"S-sí. Está bien. Pero deja me ir primero, hyung. ¿Cómo puedo ir a tomar un baño si sigues sosteniéndome?" protestó Jeremy.

"¿Quién dice que te bañarás solo? Yo también iré" dijo ShinWoo acompañado de una sonrisa pervertida. Soltó su mano sólo para tomar al rubio en brazos, al igual que la noche pasada.

"¿Mwo? ¿Hyung, no estás feliz con haberme visto desnudo anoche? ¡Bájame! ¡No quiero bañarme contigo! ¡Hyung~~~!"

ShinWoo sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando hacia el baño cargando a Jeremy. Una vez ahí, cerró la puerta con seguro y dentro de unos minutos ruidos sospechosos salieron del otro lado de la puerta, entre gritos, vociferaciones y gemidos.

... Parece que Jeremy no será capáz de caminar normalmente el día de hoy.

**~fin~**

**(1): Aquí tuve que sustituir la frase 'Te quiero' con 'Te deseo'. No estoy completamente segura de cómo se haga la distinción en indonesio entre el 'querer'='desear algo' con 'querer'='afecto por otra persona' ya que no soy una experta en el idioma. Pero en la traducción al inglés usa la palabra 'want'='querer=desear algo' y no 'like'='querer=de afecto por otra persona'/'gustar' ni 'love'='te quiero/te amo'. Así que lo dejé como 'te deseo' a pesar de que siento que se escucha un tanto frío y rompe un poco con la inocencia que la autora desea darle a Jeremy en el fic, pude haber usado 'te necesito', pero no lo sentí del todo correcto.**

**(2): Tuve la misma complicación con la respuesta que le da ShinWoo y estaba inclinada por poner 'te deseo tanto' para que quedara más coherente con la línea que lleva el diálogo. Sin embargo, opte por 'te necesito tanto' dando a entender que ShinWoo, además de necesitar la liberación sexual, también implica un sentimiento más profundo.**

.

.

.

**¡Terminado por fin! Éste me costó bastante más que 'Tell Me'. Me trabé bastante y luego me frustraba y lo dejaba por varias horas hasta que me relajaba lo suficiete para seguir -.-**

**Gracias a todas las personas que lo lean, dejen un review! Nó sólo hacen feliz a la autora, sino también a mí, la traductora ^.^v**

**Finally it's finnished! This fic was harder to translate than 'Tell Me'. I got stuck a lot and I constantly got frustrated so I would drop it for a few hours until I was relaxed enough to re-teke it. Puff, thanks to Li Chylee from allowing me to translate her fis! God I love so much this fic… it's dirty XDD**


End file.
